Aloe
Aloe is a plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 introduced in the 5.1.1. update. From time to time, it heals the plant on the tile in front of it on its immediate right, restoring its health. This plant is associated with the Epic Quest, Aloe, Salut! and is obtained at the end of the quest. Aloe will start to heal a plant when its health is below 50%. It will give 10 health to any type of plant. After healing a plant, it takes approximately 10 seconds for it to be able to heal that plant again. Origins Aloe is based on the plant with the name of ''aloe vera'' and its ability is inspired by aloe vera's real world use, which is primarily used to accelerate the healing process of sunburned skin. Almanac entry Sun cost: 75 TOUGHNESS: Typical RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Sluggish Aloes heal injured plants to their immediate right. Special: Activates when plant damage reaches 50% Aloe likes to soothe. He likes to alleviate, he likes to restore, he likes to mend. But don't ask him to revive. He's touchy about revival. Plant Food effect When given with Plant Food, Aloe will instantly heal every plant in a 3x3 radius around it to full health. Strategies Aloe is a healing plant that works well with defensive plants such as Wall-nut, Tall-nut, and the like. Due to the its placement scheme, it limits the offensive power of the player a bit, preventing plants like Snapdragon and Phat Beet from dealing major damage. It can also be overwhelmed when there are too many zombies eating its defensive plant. Aloe works extremely well with Chard Guard, because when the Chard Guard has no leaves left and its health has been reduced below half, the Aloe will actually replenish all of its leaves and then he flings whatever's eating him back, this can make for a stalemate that the player can use to their advantage to save up sun or prepare defenses (although more zombies will appear after a little while in other lanes), if you put Chard Guard in the right spot and there aren't too many zombies eating it at a time, you can drag this on forever. Aloe's healing ability however doesn't work with Infi-nut because of the fact it can already regenerate over time and it has lower health than a Wall-nut. It does not work with the Explode-o-nut because it will affect him negatively, after all, Explode-o-nut was made to explode after it gets eaten, not to last an entire level. The game will hint the player that Aloe and Kiwibeast can be a good combo. This is, in fact, a good idea. Kiwibeast can deal damage, while Aloe heals Kiwibeast from damage. This can also work with Pea-nut and Endurian , but Kiwibeast is much more efficient in dealing damage. Aloe is also very effective with Garlic or Sweet Potato making them last longer and in turn making their strategy's easier to manage because of not having to use Wall-nut Aid to heal them. Gallery Aloe HD.png|HD Aloe Aloe's Costume 1 HD.png|HD Aloe's first costume Aloe's Costume 2 HD.png|HD Aloe's second costume Aloeseedimage.png|Aloe's seed packet texture Aloe Seed Packet.png|Aloe's seed packet without sun cost ATLASES PLANTALOE 1536 00 PTX.png|Aloe's textures AloeEZCard.png|Endless Zone card AloeEZCardCostume1.png|Endless Zone card with its first costume AloeEZCardCostume2.png|Endless Zone card with its second costume AloeEpicQuest.PNG|Aloe's related Epic Quest Aloe, Salut! AloeOfficalSeedPackets.PNG|Normal and Imitater seed packet File:AloeHealRegular.gif|Aloe healing a Wall-nut (animated) AloePF.PNG|Plant Food ability Plants vs Zombies 2 - New Plant Aloe in Action Pinata 6 25 2016 Explode-O-Nut in Summer Nights Kiwibeast and Aloe are better together (ad).png|A hint involving Aloe and Kiwibeast IMG_0361-1-.png|Aloe and Kiwibeast in an advertisement on the title screen. Aloe Gold Tile.jpg|Aloe on a Gold Tile Aloe Unlocked.png|Aloe unlocked Getting Aloe First Costume.png|Getting its first costume Aloemanac.png|Aloe in the Almanac Trivia *It is similar in use to Heavenly Peach from the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. **However, Aloe costs 75 sun, while Heavenly Peach costs 125, and without Aloe's Plant Food effect it can only heal the plant in front of it, unlike Heavenly Peach which can heal in a 3x3 radius normally. *Gold Bloom, Electric Currant, and Aloe are currently the only plants obtainable through completion of an Epic Quest. See also *Heavenly Peach Category:Sluggish recharge plants Category:Healing plants